Love Notes: A Collection of Naruto Couple One Shot
by BlackXRosesXRed
Summary: A collection of assorted Naruto couple one shots. Enjoy it or not, the choice is yours.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters in Naruto. End of story.

First Impressions

In a flash, everything around her meant absolutely nothing. Where she was, who she was with, and what she was supposed to be doing. All she could do was stare at the adorable boy across the room at. She tugged on Ino's sleeve timidly, not letting herself look away from him. "H-hey Ino-chan? Who's that?" Her friend looked at her like she was an idiot, which of course made her fell as though she was an idiot and blush.

"What're you talking about Sakura-chan? That's Uchiha Sasuke! Don't tell me you don't know who he is!" She said, looking down on pink haired girl.

"I've heard of him I just had never… seen him… before." She said growing quieter with every word she spoke until it was reduced to mumbling. He was coming toward them, and she had no idea what to say. Her heart started to beat fast and it felt as though it was in her throat. She clung to Ino's arm and looked down, trying to save herself from embarrassment, blushing the whole time. Ino however, was absolutely thrilled that he was coming their way, and seemed determined to strike a conversation with him. She began to wave violently, and Sakura was a little worried that she'd accidentally hit her on the head.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! You remember me? I'm Yamanaka Ino, you saw me last at my family's flower shop!" Sakura was always amazed at how confident Ino was when she talked. She doubted that she could ever be like that, talking to someone like Sasuke so casually. She was just as amazed however to Sasuke's apathetic response.

"Mm. Yeah, I remember." The hiding pink haired girl could tell that he was about to leave when her friend perked up again.

"Have you met my friend here? Her name's Haruno Sakura. You may not know her, since she's not from ninja family or anything. C'mon Sakura! Don't be rude, say hello!" The blond girl then pulled her arm out of the Sakura's grip and pushed her a little forward so that she was out in the open.

"Ah! Um…" She stammered, panicking a little. Her toungue seemed like it was made of rubber, and suddenly the ground become incredibly interestting, or at the very least she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. "H-hello. I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to know that the grass is more interesting than I am." He said plainly, although Sakura thought she heard a bit of annoyance in his tone.

Her head shot up and she blushed, although she was still unable to look him in the face. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I… I…" She was beginning to sound as if she might cry, but when she heard him sigh she meekly peered up at his face, and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"It's fine." He said in an exasperated tone, not really trying to cheer her up. "Just remember that you only get one first impression." With that statement, he left the two girls, one in a fit of giggles and storm of words, and the other silently watching him walk away, hoping above all else that she would talk to him again.

* * *

Sakura's first impression: "He's so cool… Wow…"

Sasuke's first impression: "She seems a bit annoying, but not as much as her friend. I guess she's okay."

* * *

Several years, missions, tears, and hugs later, Sakura recalled this incident while with Sasuke on a date.

"Hey… Sasuke-kun?" She asked, peering up at him while clinging to his arm.

"Nn?" He grunted, as apathetic sounding as ever.

"You remember when we first met right? You said something about first impressions… well what was you're first impression of me?" She asked, trying to sound like she didn't care so that he wouldn't know how much she wanted to know.

"What's it matter? It was dead-on anyway." She said, taunting her.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! I want to know! Tell me!" She pleaded, tugging on his arm as he was leading her down the streets of Konoha. The cool boy she always dreamed about and the annoying girl who stood out in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! Welcome to my first Naruto couples fic! Please review, and feel free to suggest any plots or couples you'd like to see me write about. Keep a look out for my next story! Oh! And also feel free to show me any couple pictures or AMVs. You never know what'll inspire you right?

Bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2: I Really Like NaruHina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or it's characters. Who would've thunk it?

I Really Like…

On a bright sunny day Hinata was wandering the strees of Konoha. She ha djust come back from a particularly long mission, and right now wanted nothing more than to relax in her own home. She was just on her way there when she heard someone calling her name behind her.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata wait up!" She turned her head a bit, even though she already could tell who it was. Just as she knew she would, she saw her orange and black clad heartthrob racing up behind her. Flustered, she stopped in her tracks and turned all the way around. As he grew closer she could feel her cheeks get warmer, however this seemed to go at a very slow rate. She almost felt as if he were running towards her in slow motion. By the time he finally got to her, her face felt like it was on fire.

"Hinata! Did you just get back? You were gone for quite a while weren't you?" Then suddenly his happy expression turned serious. He moved his face closer to hers, and in turn she moved her face away and flushed a slightly deeper shade of red. "You know Hinata, you look really flushed. Are you alright? Did you catch something besides that killer on your mission?"

"N-no Naruto-kun. I'm fine. Really. It's just that it's a little colder where we were for out mission than here. Plus it's a little on the warmer side so…" Her voice trailed off at the end, as it often does, and she tucked a strand of her now long hair behind her ear. She had started growing it out ever since he had left for those excrutiatingly long two and a half years. Another thing she had don't while he was away was make a resolution. She would confess her love. Sometime, when they were along together or if she just flet like it was the right time to. Whatever the case she was determined to do it.

"Oh! Well that's good. Hey, I was just heading over to get some Ramen, you want to come with? I've got an extra coupon." He stated, pulling both of them out of his pocket and waving them around in a way that made it look like he was proud to have them.

"Ah! S-sure Naruto-kun! I'd be glad to come with." She willed herself not to look away from him and to smile in the cutest way she knew how. As the two of them made their way to get some Ramen, Hinata's mind was going a million miles an second. 'We're going to eat Ramen together! Does this count as a date? No, he just asked me spur of the moment. Or did he? And he is using his coupons on me, he could've just had me pay for my own. Wait, should I confess now? No, I should wait until we're eating… yes. That's exactly what I'll do.' The gray-eyed girl kept thinking and listening as Naruto went on and on about various subjects. By the times their bowl were in front of them she figured out exactly what she was going to say, how she was going to say it, and when.

As always, Naruto was doing most of the talking and Hinata was just working on getting her courage up enough to talk at all. Finally she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Y-you know Naruto-kun, I really like…" He words were mumbled, and the blonde boy had to strain to hear anything she said.

"What was that Hinata? You'll have to talk louder than that."

She tried again, a little louder this time. "I really l-like…"

"Hinata, I still can't hear you."

"I really like this Ramen Naruto-kun!" She blurted, instantly regretting her mistake. She stared at the chopsticks in her hand, mentally kicking herself for not going through with her confession. When she peeked over at her eating companion, she wasn't surprised to see that he was wearing a wide grin.

"Really Hinata? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. There's no ramen better then the ramen you get here." With that he held his empty bowl up in the air and cried, "Another one old man!"

While Naruto was still as cheerful as ever, Hinata was still gloomy as she slurped up her noodles. She couldn't help thinking negative thoughts. 'This might've been my only chance to confess! What if some new girl comes along and he falls in love, or someone else confesses to him, what'll I do then!?' She snapped back into reality when her heard Naruto's voice again.

"Since you really like this Ramen, why don't we eat together again tomarrow for lunch? I'll be here at noon, we can meet here." She smiled, bigger than Naruto thought she would, and more than she thought she did.

"Sure Naruto-kun. I'll meet you here at noon."

Maybe that confession hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter 2! Cute right? I give credit to having to wait around school for two hours for a piano lesson. And dedicated to girls that are too nervous to confess their love. (Been there done that) Please review, and suggestions are always welcome, though there's no guarantee I'll write about it. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
